


Dealbreaker

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shoves the bundle of fur at him and suddenly Tommy’s staring down at the fluffiest, tiniest kitten he’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealbreaker

“Oh, Tommy, _look_ ,” Adam squeals. “Look how cute he is!”

“We’re not getting a fucking cat,” Tommy groans, shielding his eyes. Adam shoves the bundle of fur at him and suddenly Tommy’s staring down at the fluffiest, tiniest kitten he’s ever seen. “Oh my god.”

“Right? _Right_?” Adam insists. “We’re so getting him.”

“But! No!”

“Look at that little face,” Adam says. He wiggles his finger at the kitten, who bats his paw at it. “Aww! Look!”

“I’m _looking_! Shut up, already.”

The kitten twists and turns in Tommy’s arms until it’s on its belly, burrowing into the crook of Tommy’s elbow. He presses his arm tight against his body so the little guy can’t sneak through the gap, but the kitten seems pleased; he rubs his face against Tommy’s bare skin and falls asleep.

“Look! He’s snuggly like you.” Adam looks at him with a brilliant, hopeful smile.

“I’m not even a cat person,” Tommy protests.

Adam gestures at the ball of cuddly fluff. “How can you say no to that? Seriously.”

“We came here to look at puppies,” Tommy grumbles, but he can feel his resolve weakening like ice in a hot drink. The kitten makes a tiny, quiet mewing noise, muffled against his elbow, and Tommy can feel the kitten’s warm breath. “Aw, fuck. _Adam_. Fuck you.”

Adam pumps his fist. “Yes! We can get a puppy too,” he says quickly, “I swear. A wrinkly one. With giant feet.”

Tommy shifts the cat over onto its back. He keeps sleeping, and he splays his limbs out when Tommy rubs his soft, fluffy belly with one finger. The kitten’s paws flex adorably. “I can’t believe you talked me into this. Fuck you. You broke our deal.”

“I didn’t talk you into anything! It was totally your choice. You’re just secretly a cat person. I can tell,” Adam replies haughtily.

“Shut up. We’re going to look at puppies now.”

  
 _fin_.


End file.
